1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a packaging method of image sensors and, more particularly, to a two-stage packaging method of image sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the packaging of an image sensor involves forming an encapsulant layer on the image sensor chip as well as on the bonding wires that connect the image sensor chip to the substrate, in order to protect both the image sensor chip and the bonding wires, wherein the encapsulant layer is formed by a molding process.
However, during the conventional encapsulant forming process, the pressure resulting from the encapsulant is likely to result in position shift of the image sensor chip or breakage of the bonding wires, and the encapsulant may contaminate the image sensor if passing through the gaps between the image sensor chip and the transparent board serving to protect it. Should the image sensor chip, particularly its sensing area, be contaminated, the functions of the image chip will be affected, and the yield of the image sensor packaging process, reduced.
Therefore, it is important for the semiconductor and image sensor industries to develop an image sensor packaging method which can effectively reduce the molding pressure of the encapsulant.